


[铁虫] 依存症

by harumi711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	[铁虫] 依存症

回想起来，Tony其实一直都隐约感觉到Peter有少许异常。  
打完响指后，Tony在濒死边缘被奇异博士传送到瓦卡达，利用Pepper提供的，由Tony所开发却被他封印了的绝境病毒数据，Banner和Suri公主马上制作出绝境病毒并替Tony注射，把Tony从鬼门关拉扯回来。  
活过来后第一时间映入眼帘的是Peter哭花了的脸。他伸手把男孩捞进怀里，他俩很快便确立了关系，毕竟两人都各死过一次，并且都死在对方面前，他们了解到爱要及时的真谛，便决定不再浪费时间。也没有任何人阻止他们相恋，毕竟眼前的每一个失而复得是他们赌上性命换回来的奇迹，其他的什么年龄道德枷锁似乎都不再重要。  
他们搬进了Tony在纽约的其中一幢别墅，Tony和其他复仇者忙着重建复仇者基地，而Peter则回到高中生的日常生活。即使有多忙，Tony还是会尽量抽时间回家，看看他的男孩，陪陪他的男孩。  
Peter明显比以前更依赖他。有许多次，Tony忙到接近半夜才回家，打开门总是能看见正倚在沙发努力撑着眼皮看书或者看电视的Peter。看见踏进门口的Tony，他都会露出松一口气的表情，然后扑进Tony的怀里，紧紧箍住他的腰。  
Tony把这理解为恋爱的依赖，当他们曾经失去过，而两人之间又有种种无法缩减的差距的时候，年轻的他变得依赖自己也是正常的。  
然而现在，Tony正坐在学校面谈室里，男孩被老师安排坐到面谈室的小隔间里等着，自从Tony来到学校以来，男孩一直低着头避免跟Tony有任何眼神接触。  
「Peter坚持不能叫他的婶婶过来。」坐在Tony对面的老师一脸凝重，「我能理解他。可是这是一个很严重的问题，我必须跟他的监护人谈谈。他犹疑了很久，最后给出了你的名字。」  
Tony只是微微点了点头。  
「这件事对女性亲人的确难以启齿，我们发现你也是他的紧急联络人，所以我们最后决定联络你。」  
Tony成为Peter的紧急联络人是最近的事。毕竟他们已经在同居，要是Peter发生什么事，联络他的同居人当然是最好的。  
「Peter最近经常在上课途中跑去厕所。」老师顿了顿，脸上浮起了尴尬的神色，「咳……自慰。」  
「……什么？」Tony脑袋里一片混乱，「你们没有搞错吧？也许他只是肚子痛？」  
「他承认了。」  
Tony吞咽了一口唾沬。  
「我本身也以为他身体不舒服。」老师表情有点隐忍，「今天他去得有点久，我让同学去厕所找他，同学听见了他在厕格里自慰。我去问他，他没有否认。」老师叹了一口气，「我已经让他的同学别宣扬出去了。」  
高中男生哪里会听这种吩咐？Tony心里暗忖，眼神飘到紧闭的小隔间门上。  
「我们跟他谈了一下，他不愿意说太多。」坐在老师旁边的学校心理辅导老师缓缓开口，「但是跟他倾谈的期间，我初步怀疑他患了……性上瘾。」  
「……性上瘾？Peter他？」  
「这只是我的初步推测，我们建议你带他去看心理医生。」心理辅导老师表情有点沉痛，「但无论他是否真的有患病，他的精神压力肯定远比他所表现出来的要大，这也是为什么我推断他正在尝试用性来排解他身上巨大的压力。」  
Tony感觉有点昏眩，脑海里蒙眬地浮起Peter昨晚骑在他身上卖力地摆动身躯达到高潮时昂起头的漂亮模样。  
Peter对亲密接触的索求的确比Tony想象中的多，几乎每天晚上他都会希望最少能做一次，Tony并没有感到有何不妥，男孩年轻血气方刚，他也乐于满足。男孩每次都不许Tony使用保险套，坚持要Tony射在他里面，这点小事Tony也没有放在心上，心想这只是Peter的性癖，他很乐意配合。  
如今回想，那也许是他生病的征兆。  
「……我会带他去看看医生。」Tony有点艰难地回应道。  
回家的车程里，Peter一直保持着沉默看向窗外，一副拒绝交谈的样子。然而才刚踏进家门，Peter便把Tony压在刚关上的家门前，攀上了Tony的肩膀仰起头来像只小兽一样啃咬着Tony的嘴唇。  
「Peter，等等——」  
「我不等，我想做，现在。」Peter强硬地说，半强迫地扯下了Tony的裤子，跪坐在他的前面把他仍然疲软的阴茎含进嘴里。  
最后Tony还是半推半就的跟Peter在沙发上做了一次。完事后，Tony横抱起Peter进到浴室，一言不发地为他清洗身体。Peter就像个没了灵魂的娃娃一样，任由Tony摆布着，当Tony把遗留在Peter体内的精液全都清理掉时，Peter在Tony扭开水掣那刻抖颤着声音开口，「我是性上瘾吗？」  
Tony的动作停住了。  
「你知道，小隔间的木门对蜘蛛侠的听力毫无阻挡功能。」  
「……老师只是猜测而已，我带你去看专业的医生，让他给你诊断。」  
「我好怕。」Peter伸出手指在Tony的下颚摩擦，「我只要空闲下来就会想你，想你，一直想你。想着想着，就很想碰碰你，很想抱抱你，很想闻闻你的味道，然后不知怎的我就会硬了。」他滑下泪来，「我控制不了。那种感觉随时随地都会侵袭我，唯有和你做爱，或者幻想和你做爱，我才能呼吸。Mr Stark，我果然是病了吗？性上瘾？」  
Tony把Peter拥进胸膛里，Peter回抱着他，手还在颤抖。「你会没事的，你会。」  
Tony替Peter请了假，并替他预约了相熟能信任的心理医师。心理医师应约来到Tony和Peter的别墅，Peter一直表现得惴惴不安，Tony鼓励地握紧他的手后便到睡房回避，那是Peter所要求的，「你可以让Friday监听我，但不要在我旁边，我大概……我大概会说一些很丢人的话。我……我不想在你面前丢脸，可是要是你不在我又可能会不安，我……我也不知道该怎么办，也许，大概让我知道你隔空看着我就够了。」  
心理医师是一位看起来很可靠和善的中年男士，经过简单的寒喧后，医师开始进入正题。  
「Peter，请你尽量放轻松，不想回答我的问题的话便告诉我不想回答，完全不用介意。」  
「嗯，OK，好的。」Peter抿了抿下唇，挤出声音回答道。  
「你会常常在空闲时间想起性爱吗？」  
Peter咬着牙低下头来，「……我……可以说是会吧。我……其实不单是空闲时间，我经常……想我喜欢的人，我不能停止想他，想没多久便很想和他做爱，然后就会……就……」他的脸颊泛红，似乎感到非常不自在，却又努力想要鼓起勇气，「就会控制不了。有了反应我就很有冲动要马上解决，而不幻想着和我喜欢的人做爱的场景我便无法释放，我也无法控制自己不想他，可是我想他我便自然会有幻想，我……」他抿紧了下唇，没有把话说完。  
医生一脸理解地点了点头，「你的性伴侣只有你喜欢的人一个吗？」  
「是的！」Peter马上回答，紧握着拳头。  
「你会想试试和别人发生性关系，寻求新的刺激吗？或者看些跟性爱有关的东西排解性欲？」  
「不，不会。」Peter摇摇头，脸上表情有点茫然，「不是他我就不要，我想我大概硬不起来。我只会在想到他见到他的时候才会想要。」  
「嗯哼。」医生顿了顿，又抛出下一个问题，「你觉得困扰吗？对于经常想起喜欢的人便控制不住性冲动这回事。」  
「……有一点吧。」Peter垂下了头，「我在上课的时候想起他，就在课堂里起反应了，老是要找借口去厕所，然后现在还被同学发现了。」  
「你的性生活频率是？」  
「一天最少要有一次。」Peter回答。  
「你满足吗？」  
「和他做爱大概是一天里最满足的时刻。」Peter似乎感到非常羞耻，他不自在地扭了扭身躯，「我……其余时间我都总觉得身体里缺了些什么，我不知道那是什么……只有他在我身体内的时候，我才觉得我是完整的。」他的眼眶开始发红，「看不到他的时候我就很焦虑，我怕……我怕他……」他张着嘴，似乎无法把后面的句子讲出口，「……即使他在我眼前，我也禁不住要触摸他，我要确认他还……还活着，他还在。可是我没有办法二十四小时都待在他身边，所以我只能想着他……」  
「想着他，然后有冲动。」  
「是的。」他滑下了眼泪，「然而……想着他自慰根本不能满足我，射了之后我只觉得更空虚，因为他根本不在这里……那只会让我更想见见他，而且在不适当的时间地点做这种事我觉得……很羞愧，我觉得自己很呕心，可是我停不了，我停不了想他，然而我一想他就会想摸摸他，想他进入我……」  
「你觉得你想他这回事已经影响到你的日常生活了。」  
「我想是的。」Peter擦了擦脸上的泪，「我无法专心上课，无法专心做其他事，甚至还在学校被同学发现了……我原本不想……我并不想让他知道，可是我还是控制不了自己，最后被学校知道了，我羞耻极了，老师觉得我有可能患了病，说要叫我的家人来，我不能让May知道……所以我也只能让学校叫他来。」  
医生给Peter递了几张面纸，Peter轻声道了谢，用面纸抹掉了脸上的泪水。  
「我……我不想这样，可是我没办法……」他哽咽着，「我没办法不想他，不想他我就觉得自己要窒息，可是想他我又……我又控制不了自己，我……我是患了病吗？性上瘾吗？我能好吗？」  
「不要急，Peter。」医生的语气很温柔，「你刚才提到你常常想要触摸他以确认他还活着，是因为他曾经抛弃过你吗？还是因为他曾经……曾经差点死去？」  
「……他……他差点要死了，差点死在我的面前。」Peter咬着口腔内壁，「你知道的。他拯救了宇宙。」纵使两人在诊症期间从未提及过Tony的名字，也心知肚明Peter口中那『喜欢的人』是谁。  
「嗯，我知道。」  
「我也曾经在他的面前死过。」Peter说，「你知道的……化为灰烬。」  
「嗯。」  
「我觉得一切都……一切都很虚幻。」Peter看着自己的手掌，「我居然还活在世上，那时候从里面被撕裂的感觉仍然历历在目，他心碎的眼神还印在我脑海里。可是我也很清楚自己回来了，是他和他的同伴把我带回来的。然而他却……他却差点在我眼前，就在我眼前死去。我无法接受。」  
「你害怕失去他。」  
「是的，我很害怕。」泪水又开始缓缓划过Peter的脸颊，「我知道一切都过去了，他还在，他甚至成为了我的恋人，那是我以前不敢奢望的一个梦想，他对我很温柔很好，我明明……我明明知道他不会再离开我了，好吧，也不能这么说，地球要是再遇上什么危险他肯定又义不容辞跑上战场，不过不要紧，到时我也会一起，我会和他一起死。」他的语气甚至不带一丝犹豫。  
「然而现在地球很安全。」  
「地球很安全……」Peter喃喃地重复着医生的话，「是的，很安全。他不会有危险，当地球有危险我可以和他一起死……」  
面诊大概花了两个小时，当医生表示今天的面诊告一段落时，Tony便马上下楼，并送医生出门。回到客厅，Tony看见Peter失神地蜷缩在沙发一角，眼神空洞。  
「医生说明天便可以把诊断报告发给我。」Tony坐到Peter旁边，拉起了他的手，在手背亲了一下。  
「……你都听见了，是吧？」  
「嗯。」Tony没想过要否认，「我一直看着。」  
Peter把视线移到Tony脸上，然后蠕动着身体攀到Tony身上，「我想要……」  
Tony把Peter拥紧，「嗯，做吧。」  
Peter把自己埋进Tony的胸膛里，「为什么我不能……我如果可以成为你的身体任何一部份便好了，我可以长时间和你在一起。」他的声音有点破碎，「你的手指也好，你的眼睛也好，你的心脏也好……我甚至觉得我好羡慕它们……」  
这听上去有点惊栗也有点好笑，然而Tony却只想哭。  
他把Peter压到身下，只用深吻来回应Peter，用亲密行为来安慰Peter那颗碎掉了的心。  
这天，他们几乎做了一整天。  
翌日，Tony收到医生发给他的诊断书的时候，Peter还在睡觉。  
Peter患的确是依存症，只不过不是对性，而是对Tony。  
『他透过性来确认你的存在，确认跟你之间的关系。他所有的依存症状都离不开你。不过，他对自己的症状有自觉，这是一个好的征兆。』医生在电话里鼓励着Tony，『大部份患上依存症的患者并没有自觉，甚至会否认自己有这种行为，然而Peter愿意正视他的问题，也承认自己依赖你，你给他一点时间，他会好起来的。』  
「我有什么能做吗？」  
『陪着他就可以了。』  
「他依存症的对象是我的话……我……」Tony有点犹豫，「比如说酗酒的人要戒酒……那他依存的人是我，我是否……」  
『不，你必须陪着他。』医生斩钉截铁地说，『你不是酒，也不是药物，基本上对他的身体不会有损害。如果他对性的索求太强烈，你可以拒绝他。要知道他生病的根源不是渴求性爱，而是要确认你的存在，要确认你还活着，因此你的陪伴是他的治疗中最重要的一环。』  
「……好的，谢谢你。」  
『会没事的。』  
挂线后，Tony回到房间，Peter正一脸不安地坐在床沿看着房门方向，看见Tony回到房间便明显松了一口气。  
「起床了？饿吗？」  
「嗯，饿了。」Peter扯起了一抹有点虚弱的笑容，「……有诊断书了吗？」  
Tony坐到Peter旁边，搂着他的肩膀，Peter乖顺地倚在Tony的肩头上。  
「你不是性上瘾，你是……」Tony想了想，吻了一下Peter的发旋，「上了Tony Stark的瘾。」  
「……啊？」Peter抬起头看向Tony。  
「你的良药就是我。」Tony给了Peter一个平稳的笑容，「这事情可好办了，要是你上瘾的是别的什么我可能还不知道可以怎么帮你，可是你上的瘾是我，那一切便容易了。」  
Peter不解地皱起了眉头。  
Tony轻轻抓起Peter的手，把它放在自己的胸口上，「感受到吗？我的心跳。」  
「……嗯。」Peter有点着迷地看着Tony藏在衣服下的反应堆泛着的蓝光，把脸贴了上去，闭起了双眼，听着Tony的心跳声。「噗通噗通的。」  
Tony环住了男孩，「感受到我的体温吗？闻到我的味道吗？」  
Peter伸出双臂，回抱着男人，「嗯，你好温暖，你也好好闻，我很喜欢你的味道。」  
Tony把Peter稍微拉离自己的怀，轻吻了他的嘴唇一下，「Peter，我在，我会一直在。」他专注地看进Peter的眼睛里，Peter眼里开始盈着泪水，「我会陪着你，一直陪着你。」  
然后，他轻轻吻掉了在Peter脸上滑落的泪滴。  
「……嗯。」Peter哑着声音应了一声，然后开始抽抽答答地哭起来，最后演变成放声痛哭，像是要把自Tony死而复生以来的一切不安全部发泄出来。Tony心如刀割，却又知道这是Peter现在最需要的发泄，他只能把Peter拥紧，给他一点安全感，让他安心，只有一点点也好，逐渐把Peter那颗碎裂的心慢慢修补起来。  
哭累了，Peter窝在Tony的怀里又再睡着，Tony把睡熟了的男孩放回床铺上，伸出手指抹掉他脸上的泪痕，怜惜地轻轻抚着他柔软的脸庞，男孩在睡梦中勾起了浅笑，小声梦呓着，「Mr Stark……」Tony轻笑了笑，便俯下身来亲吻了他的额头，然后坐上床上把男孩重新圈进怀里，另一只手则是唤出了虚拟屏幕，开始处理各种公务。  
他首先给Nick Fury发了一封邮件，表示要请一段长假，基地重建之类的要务请找别人负责，他可以重拾顾问的职位。蜘蛛侠也需要请假，理由免问。  
出奇地，对方爽快地回了他一句『好的。』  
然后，Tony开始计划要带男孩去各地旅行好好放松一下──当然，他会先问问男孩的意见。他们可以二十四小时整天腻在一起，男孩想要观光又好，买东西也好，甚至在街头拥吻，还是在异国做爱，他都能满足他。  
他想要什么，Tony都会满足他。  
他会一直陪着这个男孩。  
他又吻了吻男孩的发旋，男孩本能地再往他的胸膛靠近了一点。  
会好的，一切都会好起来。


End file.
